thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Isamu
"This is one of your character's quotations! Wow." Isamu is a Reaper from the Harajuku District. A crocodile crier, Isamu has a few more screws loose than his appearance leads you to believe. Appearance Cute as heck. Personality On the outside, Isamu looks as if he is always crying. Always. He speaks in a soft voice - if he ever talks, that is - and the words that leave his lips carry a waver or hiccup of some sort. He acts daintily and treats his things delicately; his dolly kei style - which is feminine and princess-like - fits his actions perfectly. However, he carries no sympathy for people - least of all, for Players. Isamu doesn’t aim to get buddy-buddy with anybody, and administers respect only towards those higher up than himself. It’s a miracle if he gets along with other Reapers outside of the Harajuku district. Even then, Isamu purposely ignores other peoples’ (dis)comfort or (dis)content, and will criticize, ridicule and harry as he sees fit. Oddly enough - and despite having the means to be a horrifying one - Isamu finds Harrierdom to be distasteful. He gets off on watching people killing people, not doing the deed himself. He’s moreso an aggressive Support Reaper than anything. History Pre-Game Prior to dying, Isamu was an outgoing and friendly sort of guy. However, he was always a follower instead of a leader, and was satisfied with sticking to the status quo of things. Harajuku Game When he died and got tossed into Harajuku, Isamu’s “follower” tendency amplified. He heavily depended on his partner and this one other Player that kept him sane. Then that one Player erased his Partner. Isamu, to say the least, lost his shit. In a panic(/hysteria. Gotta love hysteria) he gouged the Player’s eyes out and watched them slowly turn into static. It was great. With him being Partnerless and pretty much soul dead, he numbly went for Reaperdom out of the fact that he didn’t know what to do for himself. And that was that. Relationships Yosuke A fellow Player of his week. Trivia *Isamu’s partner probably taught him a lot of mundane things that turned out to be useful later. Probably things like, how to cry at will! How to tell that people are lying! How to tell when a certain food will give you food poisoning! *Meanwhile, Yosuke (that one Player) probably kept all of the remaining Players “hopeful” and gave solid advice, only to turn on them and erase a few (including Isamu’s partner) out of high distress. *Isamu’s entry fee might have been his optimism. Yosuke and his partner tried to keep him upbeat in their own ways during his week as a Player. *If Isamu were to erase somebody, he would go for erasures that would play straight into what made them uncomfortable. *People who vocalize triggers around him are not going to be safe. At all. (And if he doesn’t erase them, he’ll definitely share what he knows to the Harriers. Essentially, safety is shot around him.) Gallery D8f1a00.png|Isamu as he appears now. 0NvkPKv.png|Isamu being cute as heck. 2YOUZFp.png|Isamu's initial appearance. Category:Reapers